


[podfic] Intro to the Art of Deception

by cantarina, fishpatrol



Category: Community, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Collaboration, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collaborative podfic of "Intro to the Art of Deception" by suzvoy.</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>Greendale receives two last-minute transfers and Jeff doesn't get jealous. At all.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Intro to the Art of Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intro to the Art of Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228452) by [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy). 



**Title:** [Intro to the Art of Deception](http://archiveofourown.org/works/228452) by suzvoy  
 **Readers:** fishpatrol  & cantarina  
 **Cover artist** : bessyboo  
 **Pairing:** Gen [ensemble]  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Author's Summary:** _Greendale receives two last-minute transfers and Jeff doesn't get jealous. At all._  
 **Length:** 43:16, 40MB  
 **Notes:** : Recorded in February 2012.

**MP3:** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?4hce3gmzcjxlk98) (now with bonus!bloopers at the end!)


End file.
